Partner and Lover
by GammaDancer
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku have fun at school but only Suzaku gets in trouble. And what do Lelouch have plan for him after school?


Disclaimer: I only wish and dream about owning any anime however sadly I don't. L

His head flew back. His mouth wide open and eyes closed in ecstasy. Damn he couldn't believe how talented his partner's mouth was. He grasp his partner's luscious obsidian hair. He power drove his penis down his partner's throat. He was so close and his partner's slow sucking was not going to make him cum before the bell rung.

Lelouch grasped Suzaku's hip as his penis was shoved into his mouth. His own raging erection was being pumped by his other hand. He was trying to pleasure both of them at once, but with him tending to Suzaku he wasn't really concentrating on himself until Suzaku switch to thrusting down his throat. He groaned sending a rumble down his lover's massive erection. He heard him moan loudly before he came in his mouth. Lelouch came in his hand soon after. He swallowed the seeds in his mouth and tongue bathe his partner before trying to clen himself up, but Suzaku beat him to it.

"Su…za…ku… We have to stop. The belss is about to ring."

Suzaku smiled up at him after he was finished cleaning him off. He stood and went around the desk to retrieve his pants. "Damn, Lelouch, you ripped my zipper again."

A laugh rumbled out of the defendant's mouth. "I told you to bring an extra pair." He also stood and pulled up his pants.

"Not funny Lelouch, and these are my second pair. The other pair you destroyed this morning during spare."

Lelouch looked thoughtful for a moment. He did recall that he might have ripped the zipper off of Suzaku's other pants during spare but he couldn't…didn't want to remember. He shrugged his shoulder and foreign innocence. He turned towards the door and had it open just as the bell rung. He looked at he lover once before telling him to meet him at his house tonight. He then left out the room.

Suzaku glared at the spot that his partner just occupied. 'Idiot! I should just go home and stay there until tomorrow.' He sighed before leaving. He was hungry no thanks to his partner's hormonal hungers. He would once again eat his food during class. Hopefully this time his teacher wouldn't notice his food. He looked down at his pants. 'Or my zipper.'

……………………..

The bell rung for everyone to go home. Everyone was going home except Suzaku. He did get caught eating and he had to explain why he didn't eat lunch and why his zipper was broken. He couldn't make a good excuse for him to not get detention. He was just happy that they didn't suspend him.

He now sat at his desk with a bored expression on his face. His heads, which was looking out the window, was resting on his arms. There was two other people in the room too. You could tell that they frequented this room after school everyday because they were looking around for new mischief to do. He just ignored them. He prayed that when the teacher arrives he would just be let go.

Luck wasn't on his side. When the teacher arrived she gave them each cleaning duties. It seemed that the janitors just refuse to clean that floor. Each room was a horror fest. One of the rooms they had to clean actually head molded food in the desk. Someone had to smell it because it reeked. Everyone in that classroom would be very happy in the morning when they return to a fresh classroom. When they were finished Suzaku sighed in relief.

He grabbed his bag and ran out of the building. Night had already croissant the sky. The moon and stars shone brightly across the sky giving off just enough light to guide him home. He sighed forgetting he was suppose to go to Lelouch's after school. He considered the idea of just 'forgetting' that he was suppose to go, but he knew than that Lelouch would just show up at his place instead. He did not need that at the moment. He turned back around to head to his partner's place.

As he approached the house he notice that all the lights where off. 'Lelouch, you had better not be sleep.'

He rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. He stood out there for five minuets before Nunnally answered. She gave him a warm smile and motioned him inside. She closed the door before wheeling herself toward the dining area. He followed behind her.

"Lelouch is upstairs if you are wondering. He said to send you up when you get here."

"Thanks Nunnally." He began to leave than turned back to look at her. "Aren't you going to bed?"

"Why when you two are just going to keep me up all night?" She shot him a knowing look.

He just blushed and continued his way upstairs. He got to Lelouch's door and knocked. He got no answer. He tried the door knob and found it unlocked. He went inside only to find Lelouch fast asleep. He glared at him before shaking his head. He made his way into the room, placed his schoolbag down by the desk. He looked back at Lelouch before joining him in bed. He might as well sleep over. He didn't feel like going home now anyways.


End file.
